


When the battle's lost and won

by Pinkshiori



Category: Wonder Woman (2009), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Family, Themyscira, battle aftermath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 09:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11734407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkshiori/pseuds/Pinkshiori
Summary: After Diana defeats Ares, the Amazons sail back to Themyscira. Artemis and Hippolyta come to realize that the way they view the world needs adjustments.





	1. Going home

**Author's Note:**

> Just to make things clear: I have seen the 2017 movie directed by Patty "Actual Goddess" Jenkins exactly 8 times, and yet it is that 2009 straight to DVD animated movie that prompted me to write. I have no explanation.

“May we meet again in a better place, Sister.”

Those were the last words Artemis said to Alexa before she vanished. Suddenly her arms closed on emptiness where she had been holding her Amazon sister, her comrade, her... they never got to become anything more.

But there was no time to feel any regrets, or anything at all. Diana, the Queen's daughter had just defeated Ares, the god of war and now there was an army to regroup, wounded to tend to and dead to burn. It was nothing the Amazons were not trained for. Even after a thousand years, the movements came easily, as well as the prayers. The time for mourning would come later.

Besides, she had already mourned Alexa. Back home before the battle, when she had been stabbed by her sister, when it had all started.

Or had she?

She had been so angry then. At Alexa. For letting it happen, for not fighting back, for being there in the first place. Alexa had gone and exposed herself to Persephone in order to cover Diana's shift. Only so the princess could disobey her mother and join the world of men. What a mess.

 

Once back on the ship Artemis finally let go of her sword and took off the rest of her armor. All the tension of the day lifted and a wave of weariness crashed over her. She collapsed on her cot expecting to fall asleep on the spot. But despite her exhaustion all she managed to do was to toss and turn endlessly, painfully aware of the ship's every noises and movements. With a frustrated groan she got up and headed for the upper deck.

Someone else was there facing away from her towards the sea. Artemis recognized her Queen's silhouette.

“Hippolyta,” she called. “My Queen.”

The Amazon turned around.

“Artemis,” she said. “Come join me my sister.”

Artemis walked to her side and silently placed her hand next to hers on the handrail.

“We shall land in Themyscira by morning,” Hippolyta said. “You fought well today, you should get some sleep.”

“I wish I could,” Artemis said. “I'm restless.” Hippolyta nodded to show she was listening. “I feel like I have all this energy in me that wants to get out. I can't stay still. My head knows the battle is over but my body is still hungry for action.”

“Your body need release,” Hippolyta said. “It had been a while since I last felt like this too.”

“You've been restless as well?” Artemis let go of the railing to face her queen.

“I haven't been able to settle down since we left the world of men.” Hippolyta said moving closer to her soldier.

Even though she was easily a few inches taller than her, Artemis felt dwarfed by the sheer power the queen of the Amazons exuded.

“Would you be willing to assist me in reaching this release tonight then?” Hippolyta asked.

Artemis smirked. She was definitely no stranger to Hippolyta's touch. And except for the princess she had yet to meet an Amazon who was. The Queen was very liberal with her favors. Eternity was too long a time to not enjoy it.  
Without a word Artemis took the Queen's hand and led her to her quarters.

 

Sated and rested, Artemis woke up a few hours later to an empty bed. Sparse sun rays were making their way through the cracks in the floor above her head. The blankets farthest from her were still warm.

She found Hippolyta standing at the ship's bow fully clothed. She was wrapped in her regal coat, looking out across the ocean.

“I can see her from here,” she said without turning around.

Indeed Artemis could see the evergreen mounts of Themyscira peaking out above the clouds on the horizon line.

“What are you going to do when we get back?” Artemis asked.

“I will need to call for the Senate to gather.”

“Are you thinking of opening the island to the outside world again?”

Hippolyta didn't answer at first, only kept staring at the horizon.

Artemis walked behind her and with an unexpected boost of confidence she brought her arms around the Queen's waist. The thick fur engulfed her naked limbs, providing a most welcome protection against the morning breeze. A wisp of wind whisked The Queen's long hair to the side, uncovering a small patch of naked skin on the nape of her neck. Artemis placed a soft kiss there.

“Pardon me,” she said referring to her previous question. “I spoke out of line.”

Hippolyta shook her head. “It's fine,” she said. “You're a citizen of Themyscira, what I decide concerns you just like it does all the others.”

Artemis nodded, knowing the Queen could feel it even if she couldn't see it.

“It's just...” Hippolyta started again. “I don't know what to do.”

Artemis could have sworn she heard what sounded like a sob in her queen's voice but she chose to ignore it. The Amazons were usually open with their feelings, unlike men they knew the dangers of keeping things bottled up, but they were also proud and Artemis was going to let the Queen pretend she never showed any signs of weakness. So she just tightened her hold and looked out for her home island in silence with her.

“What are you going to do when we get back?” Hippolyta asked after a while.

“Grieve.” Artemis said.

 


	2. Chapter 2

A few days after the battle Artemis was enjoying the persistent Themysciran sun in the palace gardens. She was squinting at one of Alexa's books when she felt someone approach.

“Are you reading dear sister?” Hippolyta asked. She was wearing her usual white chiton again. As impressive as she looked in her battle gear, Artemis really liked she version of the Queen. She looked softer in a way, wiser, more approachable – even though she could still crush anyone on the island with her bare hands. She put the book down and got on her feet to properly greet her queen.

“I'm trying, My Queen, but it is fiercely boring,” she said.

“So much has changed in recent days.” Hippolyta commented.

“I don't think I will ever see what Alexa did in those.”

“You honor her. It's good enough.”

“It's the least I can do. I wasn't the best of friends when she was alive.”

“You loved her.”  
Artemis nodded yes.

Hippolyta crossed the distance between them and took Artemis' face in her hands.

“I will forever hold her dear in my heart,” Artemis said looking directly into the Queen's eyes. “When my time comes it is her I will look for in the Hades.”

The Queen smiled. “I wouldn't have it any other way. And I will honor her too, as my subject and as a warrior.”

“By keeping me happy and busy?” Artemis asked tugging on the Queen's waist to bring her closer.

“Among other things,” Hippolyta said with a playful smile before dropping a kiss on Artemis' mouth. “The Senate has approved the building of an extension for the library.”

“Thank you.”

“I meant to ask you if you would like a part in overseeing the project. As her...” Hippolyta trailed off.

“As her nothing,” Artemis said shaking her head. “I don't think I can lay claim to anything regarding her. Maybe ask Diana. She understood her better than I did in the end.” Artemis paused. “I wanted her to stand her ground,” she then explained. “I was so angry when she refused to fight. I didn't understand then that her honor, her true courage laid in refusing the fight.”

“You were always the fiercest among us, Artemis. You and I are much alike in that sense.”

“There is nothing I desire more than to serve you, My Queen, and to fight. But Alexa she longed for freedom, novelty and peace. Just like Diana did.”

 

Both women turned their heads to look at the princess. She was sitting on a bench a few yards away from them, staring mournfully into space.

“She misses the outside world.” Artemis said.

“She misses him.”

“Her task was completed. She had to return.”

“You know it is true I named her after the Moon Goddess,” Hippolyta said. “But I also named her after you.”

Artemis looked at her in surprise.

“You were always my best warrior,” Hippolyta explained. “And it is a secret to no one that I have favored you over the years. I did that in the hopes that she would take after you.”

Artemis smiled. Years ago she had been entrusted with the young princess' training and as Diana had proved she had every reasons to be proud of her work.

“I didn't realize then,” Hippolyta went on. “That the moment I molded her body from clay was the last and only time I could claim to shape her. She makes her own decisions.”

“And fights her own battles.” Artemis added. “She saved us as well as the world of men last week. She should feel proud of herself.”

“Pride can be a bitter feeling if you don't have anyone to share it with.”

“But she has us all. And she has you.”

“And yet she doesn't have him.”

“Are you going to let her go again?”

“What do you want me to do? She's my daughter, my duty as a mother is to make her happy.”

“But your duty as a queen is to keep her safe.”

Hippolyta sighed. “Right before I killed her Persephone told me it was I who betrayed my sister by turning my back on mankind. It's funny, I have devoted my whole like to shielding my sisters away from men. I never once occurred to me that one would willingly seek their company.”

“I don't understand it either.” Artemis said. “They don't deserve her.”

“No they don't. But she doesn't deserve to be miserable.”

“What if she get hurt out there.”

“She will. But she she has also shown she can hold her own.”

“What about you?”

“I will have to learn how to be without her again.”

“It's not fair.”

“It's not fair to her if I force her to stay.” Hippolyta disengaged herself from Artemis' hold. “And I have you to keep me company,” she finished with a smile.

Artemis watched as Hippolyta sent her daughter away with the island's traditional costume and a promise to visit often. Then after a while she picked her book back up. It spoke of men's madness and dark ages to come. But whatever happened, with Diana as the link between them and mankind, Artemis knew the Queen would lead the Amazons well, she had faith.

 


End file.
